Guardians of the Galaxy 2
700px|center|link= „'OH MEIN GOTT IST DER NIEDLICH!”, schrie wohl jeder, als der erste Trailer des neuen Films Guardians of the Galaxy Volume 2 auf dem Kanal von Marvel Entertainment hochgeladen wurde. Alle Fans sahen zum ersten Mal Baby Groot wieder, wie er mit seinen großen Augen und seinen tapsigen Füßen den großen roten Knopf einer Bombe drücken wollte.' 210px|right Bald ist es soweit, denn am 27. April 2017 erscheint der Film in den deutschen Kinos und vieles hat sich seit dem ersten Teil verändert! Das Team der Galaxienbeschützer besteht nun nicht mehr aus fünf, sondern aus acht Guardians. Welche das sind, wollen wir euch heute kurz vorstellen! Und um euch auch perfekt auf den Film vorzubereiten gibt es von EMP Merchandise zwei Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2-Fanpakete zu gewinnen! =Was erwartet uns in Volume 2?= Nachdem Star-Lord und seine Gruppe aus kurios zusammengewürfelten Kopfgeldjägern und Kriegern die Galaxien vor Ronan dem Ankläger retteten, erntete er Anerkennung von den Nova Corps und wurde im ganzen Universum berühmt. Nun steht für das Team eine neue Aufgabe bereit. Ayesha, die Anführerin der Sovereign People, verlangt, dass die Guardians of the Galaxy ein intergalaktisches Monster besiegen. Im Gegenzug gibt sie ihnen Gamoras Schwester Nebula zurück, um sie für ihre Taten in ein Gefängnis zu werfen. Zuerst scheint dies ein recht simpler Plan zu sein, doch schnell wird alles komplizierter als gedacht. Rocket, der mehr Belohnung für den Kampf gegen das Monstrum einkassieren möchte, klaut während des Besuches bei Ayesha ein paar mächtige Batterien. Dies hat zur Folge, dass der Deal platzt und die mächtige Herrscherin die Ravagers anheuert, um die Guardians zu töten. Yondu weigert sich seinen einstigen Ziehsohn zu verfolgen und verlässt die Gruppe. Neuer Anführer der Piratenbande wird Taserface, der weiterhin an dem Ziel eisern festhält. Bei der Überführung von Nebula läuft einiges schief und die Helden werden zwangsweise getrennt... center|600 px =Die Helden des Universums= left|450px 120px|left Wie schon im ersten Teil, wird auch dieses Mal Chris Pratt in die Rolle des berühmten Star-Lords schlüpfen. Peter Quill bringt mit seiner Elementarkanone im Kampf die Action ins Rollen, während er mit seinem Kassettenrekorder und seiner Musik aus den 80ern in seinem geliebten Raumschiff „Milano” stetig für gute Stimmung sorgt. Blitzschnelles Handeln gepaart mit ein bisschen Ahnungslosigkeit und dem „Es wird schon gutgehen”-Gefühl zeichnen den Kapitän der gesamten Chaotenbande aus. left|450px 120px|left Amateur. Killer. Gamora. Mit ihr und ihrer Schwester Nebula erschuf Thanos zwei ultimative Assassinen und machte sie zu den gefährlichsten Kriegerinnen des Universums. Bei der Suche nach dem Orb verriet sie Rohan, ging ihren eigenen Weg und schloss sich den Guardians of the Galaxy an. Zwar hatte sie zusammen mit Drax und Star-Lord einen recht holprigen Start, doch mit der Zeit freundete sie sich mit ihrer neuen, schrägen Familie an und ist im Team die Spezialistin für jegliche Schuss-, Stich- und Hiebwaffen. left|450px 120px|left Wir sind uns einig, dass es Zeit, Respekt und Taten braucht, um den Titel „der Zerstörer” zu bekommen. Drax ist der zweite Hulk im Marvel Cinematic Universe und trägt seinen Namen zurecht. Nach dem Tod seiner Frau und seinem Kind, sehnte er sich nach Rache und drohte Rohan mit dem Tod. Nun ist diese Etappe abgehakt und Drax hat sich ein neues Ziel gesetzt: Thanos zu vernichten. left|450px 120px|left Wer wollte am Ende des ersten Filmes nicht diese niedliche Topfpflanze mitnehmen und sich ins Zimmer stellen? Hatten wir nicht alle irgendwie Tränen in den Augen, als er sich im ersten Film für das Team opferte? Schon in den Trailern sahen wir, das Groot wieder um einige Zentimeter gewachsen ist und als Baby fröhlich zwischen den Guardians und ihren Gegnern herumhüpft. Mit seinen großen Glubschaugen muss man ihn einfach lieb haben. left|450px 120px|left Rocket (nein, er ist kein Waschbär!) liebt alles was ordentlich knallt, Geld gibt und Munition laden kann. Entweder du verhandelst gut mit ihm oder du hast ein Problem mit ihm. Vom gefährlichem Schmuggler zum Babysitter „degradiert”, verbringt er nun die meiste Zeit fluchend damit, Groot keinerlei roten Knöpfe drücken zu lassen. =Die Newcomer= left|350px 120px|left Yondu Udonta ist ein Mitglied der Piratenbande der Ravengers und entführte Star-Lord als kleinen Jungen. Er zog ihn als seinen eigenen Sohn groß und akzeptierte jedoch nur schwer seine Lebensweise als Guardian. Nun wird er im neuen Film selbst zu einem und verlässt die Ravengers. Wenn er anfängt zu pfeifen, sollte man lieber Ausschau nach einem roten Pfeil halten. Ansonsten ist es möglicherweise zu spät... left|350px 120px|left Nebula gerät durch den Deal des kuriosen Superheldenteams und Ayesha ins Spiel. Als stolze Kriegerin muss sie jedoch ganz schnell erkennen, dass die Guardians sich auf einem sinkenden Schiff des Niveaus befinden und Stolz oder Ehre im Kampf nicht wirklich an ihrer Tagesordnung stehen. Ob das mit ihrer Schwester Gamora gut gehen wird? left|350px 120px|left Mantis ist im Film der komplette Newcomer. Von Star-Lords Vater großgezogen, besitzt sie die eigenartige Fähigkeit, die Gefühle anderer zu spüren. Wie sie das im Kampf wohl nutzen mag, ist uns bisher auch ein großes Rätsel, doch wir sind uns sicher, dass sie es nicht ohne Grund in das Team der Guardians geschafft hat. Vielleicht wird sie ja auch das dunkle Geheimnis der Vater-Sohn Beziehung von Star-Lord lüften? Wer weiß... =Das Gewinnspiel= Und als gäbe es nicht schon genug Grund zu Freude, wollen wir euch den Start des Filmes zusätzlich versüßen: In Zusammenarbeit mit EMP, Europas größtem Onlineshop für Rock-, Metal- und Entertainment Merchandise haben wir ein Gewinnspiel für euch vorbereitet, bei dem ihr zweimal das „Team Groot”-Fanpaket gewinnen könnt! Bis zum 19. Mai 2017 10 Uhr solltet ihr uns folgende Frage beantworten: Warum sollte euch das Team zu einem Guardian machen? Ihr seid ein Superheld im Marvel Cinematic Universe und bewerbt euch bei den Guardians of the Galaxy. Wie seht ihr euch? Was für Fähigkeiten besitzt ihr? Mit welchen Waffen seid ihr ausgerüstet? Seid kreativ, schräg und bastelt euch euren eigenen Helden zusammen und schreibt uns dazu einen Kommentar unterhalb des Blogs! 700px|center Wichtig: Wir benötigen deinen Fandom-Account-Namen und die E-Mail-Adresse mit der du bei Fandom registriert bist, denn nur so können wir dich im Gewinnfall kontaktieren! Durch die Teilnahme an diesem Gewinnspiel erklärst du dich mit Wikias Gewinnspielregeln einverstanden. Holt euere Mixtapes raus und legt los! Die spannendsten beiden Charaktere gewinnen. Die beiden Gewinner werden nach Gewinnspielschluss per E-Mail kontaktiert.